


Of Freestyle Sessions and PSAs

by orphan_account



Series: Zamboni Time Rants [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Future Fic, M/M, PTA Mom, Sassy, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Teenagers, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky Is So Done, figure skating, podium fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor Nikiforov takes freestyle sessions V E R Y seriously..OR.It's basically a rant in the form of YOI





	Of Freestyle Sessions and PSAs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: My own terrible freestyle session on Friday.  
We just love clueless, selfish, obnoxious skaters who think they're better than everyone else wearing ICE FLYS and PATTERN 99 REVOLUTIONS while failing to skate forward nevermind backward. She saw me FINALLY land my waltz-double toe combo, proceeded to skate up to me, nearly dragged me down because she couldn't stop, and then told me that my jumps were "cute" but that from her experience of landing her less than 25% under-rotated triple axel triple toe, triple loop combinations, that it's probably because my practice clothes weren't aerodynamic enough (I was wearing a tight long sleeve thermal shirt and skate tights with shorts) and proceeded to tell me how much ever individual piece of Chloe Noel she was wearing was.  
psa~DON'T BE THAT PERSON~

"Ex- _ cuse  _ me? Oh, nu-uh. No sir. I will  _ not  _ be having that sort of attitude near me or my child, so you can either skate away right now or I  _ will  _ be having a word with your parents, young man!" 

Her dramatic lined wings were uneven. That was the first thing Yuri had noticed. That and the putrid shade of magenta smeared over her weirdly thin lips covered over by what looked like Georgie's 90s inspired punk grunge phase had looked like, and thankfully passed three years ago. Like she'd just slathered on iced donut glaze. 

It wasn't flattering by any means, but it wasn't even the most distracting. The  _ most  _ distracting thing about the scrawny bleach blonde woman were the layers upon layers of various eclectic but earth toned garments that hung off of her like bags, making her look smaller than she really was in her heeled cowboy boots. 

_ Christ _ . Did people actually wear those? Were the movies actually telling the truth, or was it just that America was just  _ that  _ bizarre…?

She squeezed her massively cased phone into the back pocket of the bright teal jeans, causing yet  _ another  _ flurry of clattering as all one hundred or so bracelets and bangles collided against each other and on her various but massive rings. 

"Kaeyleign, sweetheart, go get your guards on. I'm going to deal with this, and you're going to be getting an apology." She leveled Yuri with a disapproving glare, arms moving automatically as Yuri quirked a challenging brow, still standing his ground on the ice, arms crossed in defiance. 

She scoffed, hands on her hips as her frown deepened considerably. 

"Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. Some parents need to learn how to discipline their kids. I hate to break it to you hun, but in real life, when you  _ actually  _ start competing like Kaeyleign here does, you're gonna have to learn how to share the ice. You don't just get to do what  _ you  _ want all the time. And I get it. I mean, with  _ that  _ attitude I'm guessing you're one of those 'for fun' types. But this is a serious sport, and if you can't handle freestyle, you should leave for the actual athletes." 

There were no words… 

The actual absolute  _ audacity _ . It was so fucking ridiculous that it was funny. Which was why he couldn't stop the derisive snort or the subsequent words that spewed out of his mouth. 

"A  _ real  _ athlete, huh? She's what, twelve?" 

"I'm  _ actually, _ I'm seventeen." The blonde retorted with an obnoxious huff. 

"Seventeen? No way." Yuri dismissed her with a wave. 

"See,  _ some  _ of us are just blessed. That and we actually take care of our bodies. It slows the aging."

"Oh, I never said it was because you look it. Don't get it twisted. I'm just in shock that someone that old could be so incompetent." 

There was a moment of stunned silence before they were able to pull themselves together. 

"What did-"

"I  _ said _ , that I'm so fucking shocked that someone your age could be so fucking incompetent. So entitled. So-so… oblivious to how terrible they are. But the level of pride and displaced narcissism is through the fucking roof.  _ Jesus _ . You're worse than J.J Leroy use to be." He spat with a grimace, eyeing the two warily. 

"Alright. That's it, mister. I've heard enough-" 

"What are you gonna do? Tattle on me to my 'parents'? What, ask to see the manager to try and get me kicked out?" Yuri sneered, obviously at the end of his  _ very  _ quickly draining reserve of patience. 

It was almost all way through the precious freestyle session they managed to find near the hotel, and he hadn't been able to execute even  _ one  _ fucking spin or full step sequence. Hell, out of the four of them, including himself, three excluding the girl, none of them had been able to even go for anything more than small single jumps because they just could avoid  _ her.  _

The single solitary skater who  _ insisted  _ on skating the other way around in a rink of all counter skaters. And it wasn't even that she was a clockwise skater. No. 

Well... In all honesty, Yuri couldn't be entirely sure on even  _ that  _ because the girl could barely skate forwards and backwards. 

There was no edge control. No fluidity. There  _ was  _ a whole lot of speed with unexpected swerving and arms that just  _ couldn't  _ stay out of the  _ fucking  _ way. 

He'd prep for a jump and she'd cut a sharp line in what he assumed was supposed to be a back crossovers, pick clawing lines all over the ice as she just flung herself backwards without a single check or glance around. It was up to everyone else to avoid her. 

And then there was the standing in the middle of the rink giving shouted and  _ extremely  _ unnecessary and unwanted critiques of whatever the person she decided to pick, was doing. 

"You're not bending your knees low enough! That 3-turn was so sloppy! Use your core!" 

The list went on, and by the hour mark, Yuri was done. 

It was five in the morning and he  _ wasn't  _ back at home like he wanted to be, skating in a session without the most annoying creature in existence shouting random shit at him. He was in Colorado where Katsudon and loverboy had agreed to the personal request of a coach who happened to be the friend of Cialdini. 

Of  _ course  _ Katsudon had agreed. And with the two, it was inevitable that Victor wanted to show up as well, and with Yakov's retirement recently during the summer, he was under Victor's coaching until they found a suitable replacement for the rink. 

Which was why he was in this mess to begin with. 

They'd arrived at the rink and allowed Yuri a full freestyle session, letting him skip the first part of the two day advanced skaters camp as a sort of apology. 

They were most likely finishing up running the poor souls into the ground in the connected indoor field, and would be returning soon, meaning things were going to get  _ interesting.  _

And as if on cue, he heard the automatic double doors of the rink slide open as a group of the older skaters strolled in talking amongst themselves, skate bags in hand. 

Victor spotted him immediately, jogging over with a smile, bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Yur-”

“Excuse me sir, are you this boy’s father?” the lady cut in.

Victor’s eyes widened momentarily in surprise, obviously taken aback by the sudden question.

“Because if you are, you and I need to have a serious talk, sir. Your son, I’m real sorry to say this but I can’t think of any nicer way, your son’s behavior is  _ absolutely  _ not okay. He is rude and foulmouthed and honestly, if he can’t handle sharing the ice with other skaters, I think it would be better to enrol him in some private lessons. I mean, it would help his skating as well. And then maybe after he has his feet real firmly under him, he’ll be better during freestyle.”

Victor just stared, rooted to the ground in absurd shock that he didn’t even notice Yuuri weave in between Yuri and himself. 

“What’s happening?” he whispered to Yuri who rolled his eyes. 

“She’d like to talk to my  _ parents. _ ” Yuuri didn’t miss the hidden mocking tone. 

“Excuse me?” 

The woman turned to him. 

“Excuse me sir, this is between me and this boy’s father. I’d appreciate it if you’d remove yourself from the discussion.” she turned back to Victor who just quirked a challenging brow. 

“He’s my husband. You want to talk to Yuri’s father, you can talk to us both.” 

None of them missed the momentary expression of disgust that flitted across her reddened face. 

“ _ Oh _ . I see.” 

Yuuri nodded sternly.

“Well, I was just telling-” she gestured to Victor.

“Victor. His name is Victor Nikiforov.” Yuuri supplied dryly. 

“Thank you. I was just telling Mr. Nikiforov that your son, Yuri? Well, I don’t think he’s quite at the right level for freestyle sessions. He’s a danger to himself and others and honestly, he doesn’t know how to share. I paid for Kaeytleign here to attend freestyle because she’s an actual competing athlete and it’s not fair for her to lose valuable practice time because of someone else’s selfishness and inability.”

Yuuri turned to Victor in disbelief.

Victor shot Yuuri a dead stare, communicating their mutual feelings. 

“And then he had the  _ gall  _ to confront Kaeytleign and  _ shout  _ obscenities at her out of nowhere!” 

“Did he now? What did he say?” Victor prodded in mock interest. 

“He told me that I was incompetent and entitled and that I’m a terrible skater-” Victor lost it when the crocodile tears began. 

“And I d-dunno why he’s being so mean to me. I’ve never met him in my life and I’m just trying to skate-”

Victor clapped, pulling the girl out of her faux hysterics for a moment. 

“Well, as Yuri’s father I’d like to  _ personally  _ apologize for Yuri’s behavior and the time wasted. I don’t know if you know, but my husband and I have been invited to teach a masterclass today on advanced skating and if it’s all the same, I’m sure we could fit one more skater in.” he shot them his best camera ready smile. 

That had the tears completely gone as the mother considered the words with a triumphant gleam. 

“Well, that’s very kind of you. I mean-she has a personal session scheduled for later today but I’m sure we could squeeze this in to the schedule, right sweetie?” 

Kaeytleign nodded fervently. 

“All right then. Well, since you’re already laced up-” Victor froze a moment, brow quirking in surprise as he took in what looked to be brand new ice flys, bedazzled to the T with a pair of gold seal blades mounted on. The same set up as Yuri’s own.

“-since you’re already laced up, take a few laps and then we can have maybe ten minutes of private lessons before the class.” 

She practically tossed the glittery lime green blade guards down before stepping on to the ice. 

And  _ that  _ was where Yuri  _ really  _ realized what was happening. 

What sort of sneaky game the older was playing at.

He watched from the sidelines as she took a stuttered lap and then another one with sloppy and shallow swizzles. 

He watched as she slowed considerably, spinning into the wall to come to a full stop, obviously unable to actually fucking  _ stop _ of all things. 

“So, how long have you been skating, Kaeytleign?” Victor asked, taking off his own guards as he got ready to step onto the ice. He turned back for a moment to mutter something at Yuri in Russian.

“About a year and a half now.” she beamed, preening under the attention.

“Do you have a coach?” 

“For right now, no. I haven’t been able to find a coach who fits with me, you know?”

“Oh, really?” he nudged her into another lap, gliding along beside her on one leg, tucking the other one neatly behind his skating leg. 

“Yeah. I’m a really fast learner but they just kept wasting my time and money by making me do the same thing over and over and  _ over  _ again. Like the last one just made me skate laps and do one foot glides the whole hour and told me that I needed to practice balancing and basic things before moving on. I mean, I told him I was wobbly because my skates weren’t the right ones for my skill level and the blades were god awful. You know, those cheaper ones.” she rolled her eyes nearly smacking Victor on the arm as she fumbled the corner. 

“Your skates look new. Did you change them recently?” 

“I did! Finally! The last last  _ last  _ coach was super young. She skated for the college figure skating team or whatever. She told me I should get Jackson Exels, you know, the one with the pre attached boot just until I finish basic skills, even though I told her I can already  _ do  _ basic skills. And I told her I wanted Edeas and separate blades since all of the  _ good  _ skaters have Edeas and separate blades, so she told me to get the Motivo boots and cosmos blade, but I just ended up getting concerto boots and coronation ace revolution blades.” and for the first time in a really long time, Victor Nikiforov almost picked in mid glide. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, which was why I was so wobbly with the new coach because the boots were new and all that but also because they weren’t the right boots for me! And then he had the audacity to tell me that I was  _ overbooting  _ and that I wasn’t at the right level for  _ concertos _ . So I sold my old boots and I got these last week.” 

She looked down at the gems on her skates. 

“I was debating on getting the pianos but I like the side swirl on the iceflys.” she shrugged.” 

Ten minutes passed in excrutiating slowness as Victor very gently brought up points of concern and error only to be shot down with excuses. 

“You need to work on your edges-”

“It’s because the person at the pro-shop didn’t sharpen them as much as I asked them to.” 

“You’re leaning forward, your need to have your shoulders and chest back-”

“It’s because I’m tired out from avoiding blondie over there for the whole freestyle session.”

“Remember to look back when you’re doing back crossovers-”

“I am.” she wasn’t. 

She froze the moment she spotted Yuuri nudging Yuri onto the ice. 

“Is he getting back on the ice?” she almost fell with the speed of how fast she whipped around to face Victor. 

“He’s a part of the masterclass, yes.” Victor answered drly. 

This was hitting a limit. 

Contrary to belief, he wasn’t arrogant. He never  _ really  _ was. But he  _ was  _ talented and he knew that he was because he worked for it. Years and years and years. So he was more than open to helping budding skaters. He and Yuuri oversaw and helped out with the younger kids all the time. 

What he  _ wasn’t  _ open to was pride. 

Obnoxious and undeserving pride. 

He hated gloaters. Those skaters who thought that the most expensive skates and the most expensive blades could  _ ever  _ put a dent in blood, sweat, and tears. 

He’d worked too hard for too long to just let it go, because in a way, it degraded all of his hard work into excuses. 

He was good because he had good skates and good blades and the best practice clothes and the best costumes and the smoothest emptiest rink. 

Which weren’t true. 

“Alright. We’ll head back over and have a little conference.”

The blonde nodded, watching Yuri stroke around the rink, warming up. 

“You called, Mr. Nikiforov?” 

“Ah, Director Andrews. Yes. I actually needed to talk to you. Please, join our meeting.” he gestured for the man to move over towards the gate where Kaeytleign was putting her guards on.

“So, Mr. Nikiforov. What do you think? She’s a little star in the making, isn’t she?” the mother crooned. 

Victor didn’t reply. 

“Let me make one thing  _ very  _ clear, Mrs.-”

“Mrs. Wright.” 

“Mrs. Wright.” Victor nodded. 

“If this were back in Russian in my home rink, you and your daughter would already be banned from attending freestyle sessions.” 

There was a beat of shocked silence. 

“I don’t know  _ how  _ you managed to get her in to the session, but she absolutely does  _ not  _ belong in this session time. Not when she can barely skate, and especially not when she’s so overbooted than she’s in danger on injuring her own ankles and legs. Kaeytleign, someone of your skill level absolutely does  _ not  _ need iceflys or gold seals. You see Yuri-”he gestured towards the ice where Yuri had just landed a solid triple salchow, moving fluidly through his step sequence.

“He’s 19. A Three time world and grand prix gold medalist. He’s got his triple axel and most of the quads down. We’re working on the loop and sal, but  _ he _ is wearing the exact same set up as you. Do you see the problem?” 

He didn’t wait for her to answer, plowing ahead. 

“There were three other skaters who paid for freestyle today who had their time and money wasted because no one checked in on the session itself for nearly an hour, Director Andrews. Is that how you’re running this rink?” 

The man winced. 

“I do apologize. That was a terrible mistake on my part. I’ll be reimbursing them.” 

Victor nodded. 

“And as for future freestyle sessions, Mrs. Wright, I’d like to formally tell you now that Kaeytlein is hereby  _ banned  _ from the freestyle sessions until she’s passed at least up until Beta level 4.” 

“Excuse me?! You can just do that!” 

The woman roared. 

“It’s my rink, ma’am. I can do whatever is in the best decision for the rink and patrons of the rink.”

“You! Who the hell are you to meddle like this?!” she turned, nearly scarlet in the face towards Victor who nodded. 

“My name is Victor Nikiforov, five time consecutive season champion and current free program record holder, married to Yuuri Katsuki, Olympic gold medalist and multiple medalist in the past few years.”

The woman just gawked, eyes bugging. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a masterclass to teach. Freestyle is  _ officially  _ over.”


End file.
